


Shadows and Sunlight

by Hello83433



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Deadlock Jesse, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, Los Muertos Sombra, Mcsombra, Reaper is tired, Sombra (Overwatch) is a Little Shit, Sombra calls Jesse Joel, Talon Sombra, everything works out, time skip, we kind of hit every point in their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello83433/pseuds/Hello83433
Summary: Five times Sombra encounters Jesse, and one time she does something about the vaquero.





	Shadows and Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Beware the ironic use of voice lines.

1\. She's 10 when she first lays eyes him; he's tall and lanky, wearing a stupid looking cowboy hat and a bandana. They're in an alleyway in Dorado and Olivia can't help but laugh at him while in a building keeping an eye on surveillance. Today was supposed to go off without a hitch, explosives from Los Muertos in exchange for deadly accurate weapons from Deadlock. Olivia watches the vaquero hand over several crates with his buddies as Los Muertos hands over their large ones. He opens one of the boxes and Olivia laughs at the look on his face. There's an argument and guns are drawn, but ultimately the vaquero puts his weapon away and takes out one of the piñatas. He examines it closely before throwing it in the air and shooting it. There's a small explosion that singes a few hairs but otherwise, everyone is unharmed. Olivia smiles to herself, _estúpido_.

 

2\. By the time she spots him again she's learned his name is Joel McCree and he's seven years older than her. They're on Route 66 this time. It's another arms deal but this time, everything goes wrong. Overwatch appears and bullets fly. Olivia knew they shouldn't have come to the states, and pulls out her own dainty weapon to open fire.  She watches as members of every faction fall, but Overwatch comes out on top. Those that surrendered go into cuffs and a guy in black talks to Joel. Another guy in blue joins the conversation. There's some shouting that Olivia can't understand before Joel's cuffs are removed and he leaves with the black and blue men on the ship they came on. Only then does Olivia slink down to check on her injured comrades.

 

3\. The third time she sees Joel, he's wearing all black and has grown facial hair. If it weren't for the stupid vaquero look, Olivia might call him handsome. Alongside him are two others, all black combing the streets of Dorado. It's another gang clean up, but this time the main target is Los Muertos. Olivia fights in the open, the luminance face paint hides her features well enough. The three are seriously outnumbered but as Los Muertos falls, Olivia can see the outcome of this fight. She backs away, pulling some _pobre alma_ to cover while shooting blindly. As soon as she turns the corner to reenter the fight, the barrel of a gun is pressed to her face. She's terrified and she knows this is her end. How ironic that the man she watched from afar is now within a foot of her.

"I don't much like shootin' a lady. Why don't you scramble back to your folks, little miss - "

"Olivia, and I don't have parents anymore _vaquero_."

"Miss Olivia, I'm sorry 'bout your folks. Just, run along so I can pretend I ain't seen you."

She does just that. 

 

4\. The fourth time she sees him, it's only a picture. She had been spotted after uncovering a conspiracy bigger than she could have imagined. She is no longer Olivia, forced to erase every trace of the girl that had been. Now, she is Sombra. She stares at the wall of information, purple lines connecting bits and pieces that otherwise wouldn't make sense. His picture pops up, disconnected from the others for now. Sombra has placed missing pieces before, it will only be a matter of time before she finds out where Joel belongs.

 

5\. He's wearing colors again when Sombra spots Joel. Talon is just outside Watchpoint Gibralter and Sombra has pulled up security footage of the place. Reaper says to stay away from him, he's an expert marksman. Sombra knows it goes deeper than that. She knows he was once Gabriel Reyes, the man that recruited Joel into Overwatch, now her enemy. She supposes he had always been her enemy, even back when he was in Deadlock. She decides to ignore the warning along with everything else Reaper tells her to do. They continue going over agents and picking targets. Gabe looks for Jack, Spider has her sights set on Tracer, Moira stalks Mercy, and Sombra picks McCree. They infiltrate and secure their positions and Sombra starts working on cracking the firewalls Athena set up. The doors open and Sombra studies the surveillance to see that, sure enough, a red serape and cowboy hat have walked in. She smiles to herself, throwing her translocator down and activating her cloak. Time to pay the vaquero a visit.

Sombra decloaks in a corner to the right of him. His left arm is all metal now and his hair has grown out of control. " _Hola_."

His response is to draw his gun on her, and for a moment, Sombra is back in Dorado, holding her dying comrade. McCree must have recognized something in that expression too because his next response is a word that has long since lost its meaning.

"Olivia?"

Sombra translocates out of the room as quickly as she can. Reaper isn't happy that she's failed another mission.

 

 

1\. It has been a while since Sombra actually worked for Talon, but she doesn't miss any of her "coworkers". She's since decided to go after the leader of Vishkar Corporation, alone. Well, not necessarily. Sombra has found another mercenary ready to take down the corrupt organization. The name in the paper had looked familiar and Sombra would need more than just her stealth and hacks to disable the corporation. So she had contacted him, and here she was, waiting with her gun drawn looking for signs of trouble. She heard him before she saw him turn around the corner to their little meetup spot. Sombra smiled, resting her gun on her hip as she stepped towards him.

"Pleasure working with you McCree, if that is your real name."

He gave her his rugged smile and tipped his hat in true vaquero fashion, then lit up a cigar and replied, "Don't know what you heard, but my name's not Joel. Best remember that."

"If you say so  _vaquero_."

"As a matter of fact I do, Sombra."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick translations for you.
> 
> Vaquero - Cowboy  
> Estupido - Stupid  
> Pobre Alma - Poor soul  
> Hola - Hello


End file.
